


our very first kiss

by Murf1307



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Edbett Edition [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to "let's go, don't wait."  How Ed asked Corbett out on that first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our very first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge, prompt "kissing."

Ed isn’t exactly expecting himself to be the one who gets sick of beating around the bush.  He’s not good with people, and still kind of terrified he’s gone and read Corbett all wrong, but it’s not like he’s going to ask Maggie about this, or, God forbid, Harry.

 

So he waits for the rest of the team to be out of the room, chowing down on the New Year’s appetizers that somehow taste a whole hell of a lot better when Corbett’s put in charge of them.  

Corbett hangs back a little, something Ed had expected.  He’s spent the last few weeks trying to judge Corbett’s behavior, since apparently his own feelings aren’t going away any time soon, and he figure’s that now’s as good a time as any to say something.  Or do something, whatever.

“Hey, uh, Corbett?” he asks, a little sheepish.

“Yeah?”  In the past couple of years, Corbett’s gotten more sure of himself and his place on the team, but Ed’s pretty sure that there’s still a little bit of a hitch in that word.

Ed half-smiles.  ”I, uh.  I wanted to ask you something.”

Corbett nods, brow furrowing a little.  ”Ask away?”

God, this is tougher than he expected it would be, but it’s way too late in the game to back out now.  So he draws himself up, and just says it.  ”I was wondering, uh, if maybe…if you were free Friday night.”

“Um,” Corbett says, and Ed supposes he’s not being exactly clear about this whole thing.

“I want to take you out to dinner,” he says, maybe a little too fast, but there, it’s out there.  ”If you want.  You don’t have to, if you don’t want to — I guess that’s the whole point of, um, asking someone out.  Because that’s what I’m doing.”

Corbett blinks, then smiles, blushing.  ”I’d…I’d really love to.  And yes, I’m free.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ed mumbles.  He’s a little nervous, still, but hey, at least this is a thing that happened.  He asked Corbett out, and Corbett said yes.  This is good.  This is a definite Good Thing.  So he smiles, too, wide and a little lopsided.

Corbett moves a little closer, looking a little hesitant but definitely hopeful.  ”Can I…um.”

“Probably,” Ed says.  ”Depends on the um, though.”

Corbett laughs, like he wasn’t expecting Ed to joke in this situation, but Ed needs to lighten the tension somehow, after all.  But then Corbett speaks again.  ”Can I kiss you?”

Ed’s left without words for a moment, then manages, “Of course.”

“Oh, good,” Corbett says, and comes the rest of the way closer, leaning into Ed’s space.  

Ed leans in, too, only barely getting his nose out of the way in time before their lips are brushing.  He’s holding back, and he can feel that Corbett is too, their lips just resting, almost delicately, against each other.  It’s giving Ed this sort of tingling, anticipatory feeling, and he wants to deepen it just a little, but doesn’t want to move too fast and spook Corbett.

So he brings his hand up gently to cup the side of Corbett’s face.  He hasn’t kissed many people, and he’s never done this before, so it feels a little weird, but Corbett makes this tiny little blissed-out noise and leans into the touch.  Ed presses his lips to Corbett’s a little harder in response.

Corbett’s hands come up to settle first on his shoulders, then down to his waist.  Ed brings his other hand up to hold the back of Corbett’s neck.  They hold the kiss like that until Ed’s pretty damn sure he’s going to die if he doesn’t breathe soon.

“That was — that was really good,” he says softly, almost instinctively nuzzling at Corbett’s jaw for a moment.

“Yes,” Corbett agrees, and, from the awkward angle, Ed can see that Corbett’s a little dazed by all of it.  He’s staring off into space, and there’s this little smile just at the very corners of him mouth.

“Hey, space cadet,” Ed murmurs.  ”You wanna do that again?”

Corbett tilts his head down to meet Ed’s eyes properly, and he nods.  Ed kisses him again, slow and sweet.  No tongue, not just yet, but it feels beyond wonderful just to kiss Corbett like this.  He slides one hand down to where one of Corbett’s is resting on his waist, and he laces their fingers together.  Corbett makes another little noise at that, and kisses back a little harder.

They’re about to deepen the kiss when someone says, “Holy shit!”

Ed’s going to kill Harry one of these days, he really will.


End file.
